Seven days in sunny june
by Tokittoki
Summary: The boys are tired from working. Is there a better solution than spending a weekend at Syo's house. Nope! [TokiyaxOtoya, NatsukixSyo, RenxMasato] This fic is for EchoKey, hope you enjoy it!
1. Stolen keys

**Chapter 1: Stolen keys**

Sitting on a chair, a red-head hummed a summer song, his fingers agreeably strummed his Nylon strings. His eyes were shut, feeling all its lovable essence. Craving for it to take better shape, his mouth slithered as the notes spread all over the room.

_Could it be this?_

_The stories in your eyes_

_Tell of silent wings_

_You fly away on_

"Oto-" His feet stopped, enjoying the view of his lover, carefree, playing his instrument. Leaning against the doorway he too closed his eyes, smiling.

"Love?"

"Hum?" Tokiya stepped close to the guitarist, pecking his cheek.

"What were ya doin'?"

"Listening to you. What were you playing?"

"Seven days in sunny june, from Jamiroquai. Ya know them?"

"I heard." Reaching a bag, he shifted to the entrance door, waiting for the other to come. "Have you finished packing?"

"Humhum." *Zeeeeep!* Otoya closed his small bag, lifting it to his shoulder and passed by his lover, still standing at the doorway. "We haven't seen them in some time, it'll be fun!"

"I wonder how they are doing."

"Yup!"

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything? We won't be able to return once we are in the cab." He closed the door behind him.

"One thousand per cent sure~" The red-head joked pecking Tokiya's cheek, receiving a smile.

It had been six months since they debuted. After performing some times and advertise their recently formed band - photo shoots, interviews, autograph sessions and whatnot - ST RISH had a three-month break. In spring they would join Haruka in the Master course but they still had some batteries left to recharge. Aside from it, they were apart for two months, far too much for them to handle. That was why the bunch was going to spend an unbroken weekend at Syo's house. _Finally_, men quality time.

Many things happened while those months went by. Otoya moved into Tokiya's house, since they were in a relationship and shared a room in the academy, it didn't make sense for them to live in different houses. If Saotome ever asked something about it, they were sure they would make something up. Masato and Ren encountered each other several times and were now facing a new beginning, as a couple. Natsuki, with much insistence, was finally able to slip a ring around Syo's finger, both wanted it for a while though Syo never showed it. They didn't know when they would marry but neither care, for now at least, and the day they begin the Master course would hide, much to their dismay, their engagement rings.

All were too well aware of the rules: "if you love, you're fired" but they would hide their secrets with their lives. Maybe one day Haruka would know about it, perhaps someday they would change the rules but it was too soon for that. They still were educing their path through the music industry.

"Welcome, Ittoki-kun, Ichinose-kun." A blond greeted as he opened the door.

The red-head's face bended in bewilderment. "Tokiya, why isn't Syo wearing a hat? And why did he call us by our surnames? Could it be…?"

"Because I'm his younger brother, Kaoru." A chuckle flew to the air.

"Ah! That's why, it all makes sense now!" Rubbing his hair, the boy smiled apologetically.

"Nice to meet you two, it was about time!" The smaller beamed, bowing.

The red-head quickly curved. "Call me Otoya, my friend's brother 's also a friend of mine!"

"Nice to meet you." The bluenet dedicatedly bent. "You can call me Tokiya."

"Come in, come in! Syo 's waiting for you in the living room."

"What 'bout Nacchan?"

"He is busy, arranging something for you but we don't know what it is…"

"Food." Tokiya guessed, an ache already filling up his stomach.

"No." He shook his head. "We chained the kitchen. But come!" Kaoru signalled them to step in.

They, especially the bluenet, noticed how everything was clean and tidy as they walked in. Fashionable was the better word to describe how the place looked like but it wasn't a big surprise, they were at Syo's house after all.

"Otoya, Tokiya, hey!" Jumping off the sofa, the blond met his friends in a rush.

"Hey, Syo!" Otoya punched the blond's fist.

"How are you?" The bluenet, by the red-head's side, asked.

"Great, I was watchin' TV, make yourselves at home guys!" He exclaimed, pointing to the two mini-couches beside the one he was seated moments ago.

A cup of fresh tea was settled on the coffee table between three couches. Meters ahead the bigger one, a modern shelf leaned against the wall. Inside of it, a plasma displayed any program while big and tiny blue squares mixed with décor around it. Statues, photographs freezing happy memories. Two small blonds smiling. Seven people surprised and amused at the same time, sitting at a restaurant table as Natsuki pushed Syo's face onto their birthday cake. Many others displayed heart-warming feelings and memories, all enlightened by a large window gifting the rest of the room with light and delight.

"Sure!"

"I head you to moved in together." Syo leisurely sat.

"We did." Tokiya smiled to his ex-classmate as he sat on a mini-couch, Otoya sat beside his boyfriend, on the sofa's arm.

"Congrats. Remember to invite us some time, we can throw a party there." He winked.

"Haha, sure!"

"We also have to congratulate you for the engagement."

"Thanks!" Syo rubbed his head's back.

"Ya planned a date yet?"

"Nah, not yet but we won't leave ya waitin' for a long time."

"Ya better don't. Hey, Tokiya what 'bout us?"

"Us?" The bluenet looked to his boyfriend questioningly.

"Ya made me a proposal two days ago."

The bluenet looked away for a second. "That can't be possible."

"Why not?" A hopeless pout formed.

"I would remember it." He said, sounding matter-of-facty.

"But ya did. We were at home, it was after dinner."

"We were drunk."

"Ah, so you remember!" He smiled. "The-"

"Proposing when you're drunk doesn't count." He pinched Otoya's nose. "And trying to lie about it doesn't count either."

"Fuuuu…." Otoya puffed his cheeks. "Damn, I can never fool ya…"

"No." The air the boy was retaining left noisily as Tokiya's finger pushed his cheek. "You can't." Kissing it lovingly afterwards. "I know you too well."

"Geez, you're too lovey-dovey to my tastes."

"Haha!" The red-head rounded his lover's shoulder. "Hey…" He whispered to Syo. "Does your brother know 'bout your engagement"?

"Of course I know, I'm his brother!" Kaoru, accompanied by two other people promptly answered, sitting beside his brother.

"Hello everyone." Masato and Ren stepped near the bunch. "We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Hey, Ochibi-chan, Ikki, Ichii."

"Ren…." The smallest boy growled, rolling his eyes.

"Take it easy, Syo! Ren-kun's just kidding." Kaoru shook his hands as a droplet of sweat run down his face.

"Where is Natsuki?" Masato asked as he and Ren sat on the couch opposite to the other couple.

"Kaoru-kun said he was doin' something but no one knows what." Otoya turned to his friend, interested. "Syo?"

"I'm scared of what he might be doin'… Better check on him."

"Ochibi-c-" Azure eyes glared to Ren mortifyingly as he stood up. "Where do we put our stuff?"

"In your rooms, but 'cha can leave them here for now."

"Alright. We'll sleep in Ochibi's room!" Ren teased.

"_No_." The violinist snarled. "I'll go check on Natsuki."

His hand would touch the handle if it wasn't for Natsuki suddenly opening the door, resulting on a _red _mark all over the smaller boy's face.

"Hi everyone! Huh? Syo-chan…? Your face…why…?" He inspected the door, slowly understanding the crime he committed.

Bit by bit the boy's body descended until his back slammed the tiles.

"Syo!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm fine…" He pulled his hat back onto his head, sitting up, but then a red waterfall majestically slid through his nostrils.

"Wow…never saw a cascade of blood before." Otoya looked at his friend in awe.

"What the hell?! Nasuki, gimme a tissue, gotta dry this."

The criminal's concerned hand quickly slid inside his pocket, taking Pyo-patterned tissues off. "Here ya go."

"What were ya doin' by the way?" The boy asked as he rolled his eyes, taking the paper from his fiancé's hand.

"Nothing." He grinned.

"That's suspicious." Syo frowned.

"Aw, don't be like that, Syo-chan!" The older's arms squeezed the blond in a deadly hug. "_Guh!_ That…makes…it…more…suspicious…!" He managed to speak before passing out, a small ghost leaving his mouth.

"Syo!"

Otoya was concerned about his band member yet all those happenings were too much for him. His eyes shut, splattering tears all over the others, rolling and laughing incessantly on the floor.

"You can never be serious now can you, Otoya?"

"I know I-I shouldn't be laughing b-but… this was so hahhahaha!"

"Haa…" Natsuki, let him go at once, Ren get me a glass of water, Masato and Kaoru-kun help me taking him to the sofa…"

"What about me?" Rhe red-head wallowed near his lover, an invisible tail wagging behind him.

"You? Nothing."

"Huh? Oh, come on! Why?"

"You are too busy laughing."

"But'cha gotta admit all that was kinda funny to watch." Otoya followed them, slapping his friend's face smoothly as soon as the body rested on the sofa.

"Hey, Syo…!"

An hour later, after his brother's wakening, Kaoru left the house saying he had a friend to visit. Yet he was worried about his brother, Natsuki might involuntarily assassin his lover… _again_…But he was a grown boy and the others were there in case he needed help. And he did, hours later when tried opening the room's doors, apparently locked, their keys were missing. The culprit…

"I swallowed them." Emerald eyes closed childishly as Natsuki grinned widely.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	2. Lights, cameraaction!

**Chapter 2: Lights, camera... action!**

"**What…?!**" His fiancé raged.

"He swallowed them…?" All turned to face the spectacled teen.

"Yup! One by one!"

"Why?" Terrified blue eyes blinked as Masato fought to not cap his mouth.

"'cause I wanted us to sleep outside! Masa? What's with your face?" Suddenly the aura around the teen gleamed. "Ya saw a Pyo monster?"

"I am in front of one…"

"My my... where are we going to sleep then?" Ren leaned against the wall.

"We didn't even bring sleepin' bags!" A pair of tanned hands dramatically reached red hair while the owner knelt on the ground.

"Otoya, stop being so melodramatic already, you are always over-exaggerating."

"C'mon, I was kiddin'!" He let out a laugh. "And I gotta practice my acting skills, yanno?" He turned his head, childishly pushing his downer lip. "You're always such a killjoy, Tokiya."

"Oh...is that so…? We will see who is a killjoy later…" A hand slapped his lover's ass cheek. Fortunately for the red-head they were behind the others and the sound prevailed unnoticed. The teen blushed, stepping away from his boyfriend who laughed quietly.

"Haaa… damn you rich kids! You never saw a sleeping bag?!"

"No…" Both Masato and Ren answered the shorter boy, their eyes cemented to the floor.

"Oh, I can go get 'em! They're in the garage, right?" Azure eyes rolled slowly, suspicious. Natsuki wouldn't…would he…?

"But Nat-chan, It's March! The night 's really cold at this time of the year."

"Then the only solution is sleepin' here, I always dreamt of camping inside!" Like a ballerina, he swirled.

Fume filled the room as Syo crawled to him, clenching his shirt, shaking him with as much strength as his arms had. "Since when were ya plannin' this?! Huh? **Damn you, Natsuki!**" He knew his lover had something planned, Natsuki would do the weirdest things when he wanted something. Yet, swallowing keys was _way_ above his expectations. Those thoughts were like fuel, inflating his irritation.

"'N it'd be even more fun if we sleep in the garage, right?"

"**No!"** The smaller boy protested, vigorously shaking the spectacled teen who seemed unaffected. And he wasn't, physically or psychologically. Actually, the guy had a beam strewed on his face.

"Actually, it might be a good idea." All looked to the blue haired guy who stood beside Ren. "This room isn't spacious enough, it might be more comfortable there if the place is warm."

"Icchi 's right."

"I guess he is…" White hands let Natsuki's shirt to signal the others to follow. "Hope at least it's clean down there."

"Let's go!" Otoya smiled widely, following his fellow bandmate.

It took them some time to arrange the garage properly, the place was a mess when they stepped inside. According to Syo, it was his father's fault. Before leaving the twins and go on vacation with his mother, he spent a large amount of time there, fixing stuff only he knew. That explained the dust and the tools, aside other objects, scattered everywhere. It wasn't on their plans to spend hours cleaning on a weekend supposedly reserved to rest and celebrate but they were together. That was what mattered, right? Since they were spending their night on that division, thought it was better turning it into a more comfy place. Some pulled rugs, others a table, dragged puffs, pushed shelves, one thing here, other there, jesting riantly in-between. In the end they were surprised by how fun it was yet the big thing was when Natsuki brought them his limited edition Pyo-chan sleeping bags.

Ren picked one, his face displayed several emotions being confusion the most evident amidst them. "We're supposed to sleep inside these?" He raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"I'm not sleeping in Pyos!" Syo warned his fiancé who pouted.

"c'mon! I waited for so long to use them…!"

"Natsuki, seriously… you have to grow up." A drop of sweat run down Tokiya's face. "Syo, are there any other sleeping bags around?"

"I had some but it seems the _'key swallower'_ stole them."

"I didn't steal them, they're in my house, Syo-chan!" A warm beam spread over the taller male's face as if he had behaved like a good kid the whole day. If the others knew his true intentions…

Otoya's stomach grumbled, needy for a fast restock. After a rather embarrassed moment, all decided it would be better to prepare dinner. It would be easier if they just ordered food from any restaurant however where was the fun in doing that? What they needed to avoid was Natsuki laying his hands on any food. They divided in groups: the first would cook, the second would place utensils on the table and the third would begin sketching plans on what to do later and clean up the mess after the meal finished.

"I'm bored…" A body stretched, laying on a rug. "Natsuki, I can't think 'bout other stuff."

"yeah.", he smiled, "I think we've done enough, Otoya-kun. Maybe they need help in the kitc-"

"No!" The red-head promptly jumped off his place. "I mean…We'll help cleaning up, remember? I know! How 'bout watching a film while they finish cookin'? I'm pretty sure Masa and Syo're almost done."

"Heya, guys. Got any ideas yet?" Busy hands placed plates on the table, approaching them.

"Some.", both Otoya and Natsuki laughed, "How're you doin'?" Natsuki continued.

"We just finished. I need to check on something. I will come back soon." Masato informed before climbing the stairs leading to the house.

"Good! We were thinkin' 'bout watchin' a film while Tokiya and Ren cook."

"Alright, I wanted to watch somethin' since long ago. Tomochika-chan gave me a tip but I sorta forgot 'bout it. It's on my laptop though we probably won't be able to finish it."

"We can finish later. But where are we gonna watch it?"

"Here." Syo smiled to the red-head. "We have a projector."

"Great."

"Gimme a sec, I'm gonna fetch it."

Masato was already there when Syo returned with the object and the projector, with Natsuki's help, was turned on. It didn't take them much time to settle the rest and start watching it however surprise took over them when they noticed who was starring on it. And it wasn't Ryuya.

"What's Tokiya doing there?" Otoya asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, it's not like he wasn't an actor before our debut so this must've been made when he performed as Hayato." Syo glanced to the others. "Who would've thought Tomochika-chan would send me a film with Tokiya on the cast?" His voice laughed.

"Kinda funny." The spectacled teen grinned. "Now I'm curious."

"He usually starred in good films, this one must be worthy as well." The usually quiet Masato voiced.

He wasn't in the leading role however he had an important one. The story was about a teacher and her husband moving to a new city where they would begin a new life and leave a troubling past behind. A past where she was unfaithful although her husband never knew about it. Guilt took place and, with much persistence, they moved. The first times were peaceful however the woman found it boring, the only way to surpass her tedium was her student. That pupil was none other than Tokiya.

All eyes were stuck on the wall, regarding the story and their friend's performance. As the scenes progressed a faint blush begun forming on some cheeks. The student and the teacher were involved in heated kisses. Everyone knew what would happen next by the way the characters were lost in each other but none dared to say a word, either by shame or, in Otoya's case, curiosity.

"I don't care about your husband, he's just a hindrance." The bluenet kissed the brunette's lips.

"But… we can't do this."

"I saw it in your eyes the first time you looked at me."

Tokiya was so sexy, behaving so daringly…he had to admit he felt a tip of jealousy of the protagonist. Seeing Tokiya in those circumstances with another person, even if it was a character… it was stupid. He shoved those thoughts far away, he had other things to muse on. His eyes increased as Tokiya stripped himself after leaving the protagonist bare. His shirt's buttons' were being undone ever so slowly…one. Two. Three. Allowing his white skin show inch by inch. Seemingly turned on, the woman pulled him to her, he kissed her, her neck, her breasts. But Otoya's attention wasn't on the girl, oh no… it was on his lover's tongue, on his lips. Each time that delicious mouth sucked a nipple, the red-head trembled. He had done it with Tokiya before however he never was in the outsider's shoes. A thought of having a camera near them the next time they make love left a _red_ pattern over his cheeks. How could he have such dirty thoughts? However the idea didn't seem bad at all. It would be something just for them to enjoy before starting another round.

As Tokiya kicked his pants off, focusing on his partner, Otoya imagined himself on the screen, being him who was on Tokiya's arms, receiving his lovely caresses.

"What if he comes back?!" Red eyes voyaged through the room, as if they tried to find something.

"I don't care if he comes back or not, Otoya. I'm gonna leave ya breathless tonight."

"Hey…", Natsuki whispered to Syo and Masato, "Look at Otoya's face. He's really red. Does he have a fever?"

Syo laughed quietly, trying to figure out just what was on his friend's mind, he truly seemed lost and that trail of saliva was everything but innocent.

Ren whistled, amused, when his eyes met the wall "Ichii, never thought you'd be in this film, they sure said it had some sexy scenes..."

Tokiya almost let his tray of Futomaki fall off his hands, his face was purely crimson. **"W-what do you think you're watching?!"**

* * *

**So… what do you think? In some parts, I exaggerated the character's personality so it would add **_**that**_** special touch. ;) Rate and review, please!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	3. The aftermath

**Chapter 3: The aftermath **

"Guess ya've been discovered, Ichii."

That film belonged to a phase he was only now accepting. But the issue wasn't that, he could deal perfectly with Hayato. The problem was the others saw him having sex. Well… not really, he was only acting and the film only gave hints, he didn't have it away with her.

Ren's quiet laugh irritated the bluenet even more. "May _I_ know why were you watching a film where I'm in such circumstances? You have no decency."

"Don't blame 'em when the fault 's all yours." The teaser resolved to do what he knew best, mocking others.

"We didn't know ya were starrin' on it, geez, chill out, Tokiya." Syo complained as he turned the projector off, much to the red-head's dismay, the view he had on the screen earlier was so exiting…

Meanwhile, Tokiya didn't want to 'chill'.

"And still you continued watching." After placing the Futomaki on the table, his arms crossed, demanding an answer.

The bluenet's foot tapped steadily.

He was everything but elated with that. How could they watch _it_? How could they _carry on_? All, even his lover. Otoya should've done something to hinder them. Someone should. Really, what a bunch of perverts. That was utterly humiliating, he felt stripped, exposed even though the images didn't surpass any boundary.

"We were only curious to see more of your acting skills, Ichinose." Fairly amused by his friend's reaction, Masato stood up and walked to the table.

"Yeah!", a certain guitarist voiced, looking at his lover with dreamy eyes, his mind still blurry from his erotic daydream, "Ya were really good!"

Silence followed, Otoya's cheeks begun reddening as his ears captured soft giggles around him. His lips parted again, trying to excuse himself. He didn't want the others to think he was referring only to the latter scenes, that would be depraved. He loved them though…Still, they were only a plus!

A huge plus.

His, already messy, hair became scruffier by his hand's frantic touch. Since when did he become so perverted, so kinky, so debauched, so…! He didn't even have words!

But his fantasies were related to his lover, so maybe they weren't _that_ wrong.

Just maybe.

"I said it was good, except- he wasn't…but- _argh!_ This isn't comin' out right."

"No worries, we gotcha, Ikki."

The younger teen set a relieved sigh free, "Thanks, Ren, that's really-"

"Ya _appreciated_ the last part the most.", a mischievous tanned hand pat the red-head's shoulder comradely, he sure knew how to embarrass the group's second lamb. Actually that was his fondest hobby since ST RISH formed, teasing Haruka and the, apparently, innocent Otoya. They became flustered so easily… "There's no shame in admitting it."

"Wha-**No!** I-I liked it but the rest was also great!"

"Humhum.", the flirt rolled his azure sapphires, "And I'm a queen, it happens that I just forgot my crown."

If he was disoriented by his own awkwardness, Ren had worsened his state. His blood flew to his face, he jerked his hands, his head jolted, unsuccessfully denying the blond's statement. In the end he had offered the others quite an entertaining show. Tokiya, who was uncomfortable and angry at first, felt a compassionate side emerge from the shadows. Towards his gawky lover that is. The others…he'd see what to do later.

"Otoya-kun 's adorable when he's embarrassed!" A bubbly spectacled teen whooped, holding tight onto a plushie. His comment was utterly ignored as Ren continued teasing, the shortest bandmate joining the mockery.

"But that wasn't what-"

"Na-ah! There's no backing down now." Syo approached him, jogging his fedora backwards.

"But I-I**!**", his face heated up impressively, if that was even humanly conceivable. **"Dammit you bullies, I said the whole thing was good already**!", his ears irradiated white fume. **"Stop buggin'!"**

"Ichinose." Sitting at the table, Masato called his friend out, "Are you sure Ittoki is your boyfriend? He acts more like a child to me." His usually serious lips couldn't help but to grin just a little at the end.

"Haaa… what can I do?", his hands pushed the teasing blonds off his way, cupping the red-head's chin. "I love this child.", his lips brushed against Otoya's ear, whispering inaudible words.

"Wha-**Shouta**?! I'm nota kid!" He childishly crossed his arms, turning his back on the older male.

Tokiya chuckled, giving his lover's cheek a well-deserved kiss, sending a dear smile only he spotted.

"Hey, lovebirds! Let's eat!" Syo's voice enthusiastically commanded.

When they turned, the others were waiting for them on their assigned seats. Natsuki, who had been feeling upset about his disregarded comment on Otoya's cuteness, lunged to the violinist next to him, interpreting his words as a need for attention.

"Ya could've told me earlier if ya wanted a hug, Syo-chan!"

""What was that for?! Stay. Away.", his hand thrust the emerald-eyed boy's face, "I don't wanna be choked by ya again. Didn't 'cha have enough?" Sometimes he couldn't tell who was scarier, Natsuki or Satsuki. That moment he opted for the first, the overly-lively face he was sketching was eerie to his eyes. A second before his adorable fiancé attempted to attack him anew, Syo rushed off the table, running as fast as he could from the Pyo-lover, now persecuting him around it.

"Sure they behave like children."

"For once, I agree with you, Ren." Masato sighed, frustrated, at that pace they wouldn't dinner so soon. Silence followed meanwhile the younger bluenet mused on something he could use to provoke his lover. They had that habit since they begun seeing each other as rivals and, thinking better, that was what spiced their relation up. "But you can be a child too, a bastardy pest if you ask me."

"Ohhh… But 'cha still like me.", he sat closer to the other boy, his index lifted the pale chin, "isn't it, Bluebird?"

"Don't take it for granted.", his face turned stubbornly, "I sure don't know how in the world that happened. Maybe it was a curse." Ren caught sight of a faint smile on the pianist's lips, beaming to himself afterwards. Masato wouldn't change.

"C'mon, guys! Stop runnin' around, let's eeeat…!" A whiny Otoya called out.

In a matter of minutes and to the bluenets' insistence, all were sitting at the table, having crossed conversations, poking Tokiya and the red-head about the film from time to time.

"The spicy sauce 's great!" A certain guitarist praised, trying to escape the strenuous provocations.

"Thanks, Ikki."

Suddenly a matter-of-facty finger rose, netting all's attention, "Did ya know? They say spicy food is aphrodisiac.", Natsuki nudged his glasses, attempting to sound more intellectual. Yet, his attempt failed completely, his goofy expression didn't match quite well with the image he was trying to transmit.

All were aware of what the blond thought as a recent discovery however had forgotten about it somehow. It all made sense, Ren was conspiring against them. All eyes rolled to the perpetrator who simply shrugged.

"Perhaps you always have second intentions, isn't it, _Ren_." The pianist glared at his lover who shrugged again. "Who, me?" Recalling the way the guitarist used his puppy face on Tokiya, he shifted his face into a pout, not as adorable though, but enough for Masato somewhat lower his defences. "Spicy food 's my favourite, 's there anything wrong with that?"

"Who would've thought cutesy fruits like strawberries could be have those effects?" Natsuki's hand held his cheek as he mumbled to himself, ignoring the voices around him.

The former idol stared at his favourite red-head for a while. An eyebrow lifted. Odd, usually Otoya would participate enthusiastically whenever they chatted and now he was totally absent. Not that it wasn't normal, that guy was a natural airhead however…being _that_ much was suspect. "Otoya…?" He finally uttered.

After giving his head a nice shake, his eyes crashed against two sapphires, "Hn?"

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out since Shinomiya-san spoke about spicy…-." His mind saw light as he learned just what his lover was thinking, something close to it at least. He smirked at the realisation.

"Huh? No, it's nothin.'" His face gained a rosy shade.

"Are you sure?", Tokiya leaned closer so the others wouldn't hear, "because you've been looking at me as if I was curry", he joked, mindful he'd disconcert the other, "for the whole last five minutes…"

"Well…", he stuck his gaze on the empty plate in front of him, "I _kinda_ was thinkin' 'bout somethin'…" A naughty beam flashed through Otoya's lips for an instant, his words waking interest on the other. "And what was it?", "N-no! Forget it, it's-", a beach hand found its way to a tanned one, "Tell me."

The puppy-like teen pouted, "I-I can't really say it here, the others might hear." Embarrassed red eyes looked into Tokiya's blue pools, grasping disappointment. "Aaaaa… 'kay, c-come closer then.", Otoya's cheeks coloured further, "t-the next time we… we _ahem_ d-do it, maybewecould-"

"He, ya two, what 'cha whisperin'?"

Tokiya deathly glared at Ren, muttering "cockblocker" under his breath.

An agitated boy shook his head, "I-I'm goin' to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec." The ruby-haired boy rushed off his seat, leaving behind an impatient and inquisitive Tokiya.

"Cockblocker…" The stoic teen murmured once more. Minutes after he found a plausible excuse to leave the gang, "I'm going to fetch more wine.", 'kay! It's in the fridge, Tokiya-kun" Just after receiving Natsuki's helpful instruction he turned around, finally he could find his lover. Wherever he was.

The bluenet was lucky enough to meet his beloved one as soon as he ended climbing the stairs. "Tokiya?", Otoya questioned, coming from the corridor. So he wasn't lying about the bathroom. "What did you want to say a while ago?" Tokiya pulled the boy to him, clasping his waist and posing a soft peck on his lips.

Silence followed as the younger male looked around, ensuring no one was there. "Hum… yeah, 'bout that, c-can we go to a more private place?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to bring more wine. I found out where the key is while I was cooking, we won't have any problem if we just lock it."

"'kay." Otoya fondly smiled.

They turned, walking away from where their friends stood.

The sound of glass against wood followed a muffled growl, "Dddd-don't don't 'cha think… they're takin' too long? Are they lost? Damn, the house's not thaaat big, Natsuki, don'cha think they're lost?" A blond protested, lifting his dizzy head from the table, his hand never leaving an empty glass.

"I wonder if there's something wrong." The spectacled teen worriedly uttered, patting his fiancé's head.

"I'm gonna get more before he drinks it all. That Tokiya…that Tokiya 's a damn selfish…- He wants the wine all to himself! I _bet_ he drank all the bottles!" Unbalanced, the boy held onto the table as he stood up, walking a couple of disoriented steps. Before he could tumble on the table a sober hand met his shoulders. "Wait, Syo-chan. I'll go with 'cha." Natsuki's hand kept holding the fedora boy much to the latter's dismay. "Lemme go Natsuki!", "You might fall if I do though.", the taller blond turned his head to the remaining two, "We'll be back soon."

"Don't worry, Shinomiya-san." Masato assured with a nod.

The shorter boy sure had a low resistance to alcohol, the poor little one couldn't even walk straight on his own. Natsuki smiled at him as those thoughts crossed his mind. That was the perfect opportunity for him to take care of the younger teen without being shoved off. Not that Syo didn't try and put up a fight but wasn't as firm as when he was sober so it was easier. The emerald-eyed teen flushed contently when he remembered the last times his fiancé was in that condition…

He had dressed him up in so many frocks…

Syo's account had so many fans! And the number was rising expeditiously! He was so proud, his Syo-chan would be so happy when he told him about all those fluffy pictures he posted on the internet! So cutesy he almost squealed merrily…!

But his lover needed him, that wasn't the moment to think of those things. Even if they were adorable.

A chain of moans and sighs kept the boys on their tracks.

"**Ah**!"

"Otoya, d-don't be...nhg! So.**Loud**."

"Ha…! P-put it there!"

"The hell are those sounds?" The smaller blond frowned as both gradually stepped closer to the kitchen. Natsuki's cheeks flushed, "I believe they are…"

"**They're makin' out in my-"**, "Sssshhh, let's give 'em some space.", the Pyo-lover dragged the other off that site, capping his mouth. "I'm sure we can find drinks somewhere else."

"They drank it all and now they wanna have sex with it!"

"Actually, Syo-chan…" Unaware, the violinist didn't notice the heated sounds they heard before woke Natsuki's cock which now only craved to sing with all its might. Turning the boy, he confessed, "I guess what they said 'bout spicy food 's real."

"Lame! Ya only wanna take it away from me, isn't it? You want the wine all to yourself." Syo slurred before his reddened eyes met with a bulge between his lover's legs, "Wh-what? Ya…" his voice trailed off Natsuki didn't say anything, pulling something from his pocket, Syo's eyes widened. "Ya had the keys?!", he blinked, **"The hell are ya doin', Natsuki? Fuckin' my ass?!"**

"B-but…I really wanted to go camping…", his whiny voice showed.

"Sleepin' in the garage isn't camping!" His tiny hands shoved the emerald eyed teen away, his back meeting his room door due the disequilibrium caused. Natsuki sure was heavy and hard to push.

"C'mon, let's go inside."

"No way."

"Come on …" His lips poked the smaller boy's, nudging him to step inside. Syo's resistance decreased as each kiss was shared.

Two of them were making love in his own kitchen, the remaining couple was waiting for them in the garage. Probably they'd end up having sex too.

Heck with it.

He rounded Natsuki's neck and clumsily pulled him inside, the fedora boy would care to kill him later for being so insistent in having his way with him.

When all gathered again, Masato and Ren couldn't help but to provoke their friends, they were well aware of what the others had been doing. The time they needed to do what they were supposed to was greatly surpassed. In the midst of all that, the four culprits' mouths fell open when the younger bluenet admitted he and coquettish blond didn't try out anything while the other couples were away. Ren not attempting to do something sexual-driven was doubtlessly… unexpected.

At least they didn't forget what they proposed to, bringing drinks.

A soberer Syo reddened angrily, remembering the promise he innerly made to himself, as soon as he saw the drinks on the bluenet's arms. He savagely lunged to Tokiya and the guitarist, nearly killing both for having their sexy time in _his_ kitchen. Said boys, looking down, awkwardly excused themselves but never felt entirely guilty. After all, they _did_ have a great time, the camera sure increased their inebriating arousal and helped them reaching one of the best orgasms they ever had.

Meanwhile all that, Ren laughed amusedly while his lover drooped a chuckle from time to time. Seeing Syo drunk, scolding the other two as if they were children while Natsuki grabbed his petite assassin hands was a worthy show. If only they brought popcorn…

Syo returned to a deeper inebriate state, taking the others along with him in a matter of plenty bottles. Taking a slip after another while they chatted led to heady thoughts and weird actions.

"Otoya…", an unusually clumsy bleach hand took away the bottle his lover held, "s-stop drinkinggg.", taking a slip after, "you…you drank too much, leave the rest to the older." The red-head grumbled when he noticed the bottle he had beside him was captured by Ren. "Heeey! That's mineee!", a red mass of red hair turned, dizzily, "To-ki-yaaa..! Gimme my bottle back! That's no fair!" He whiningly pouted.

"No." Seeing Otoya's hands approaching the item he secured on his, Tokiya withdrawn the bottle. No use, the boy already had his hands stuck on it. "Leave the bottle…!", Tokiya pulled the half-full glassy form.

The guitarist draw a silly face, touching his lips zanily, "Hehe! Don't tell me you're jealous."

"If I say yes will let me drink in peace?"

"I dunno", his lips trickily smiled, a silly laugh leaked, "I want somethin' in return…" His body exaggeratedly balanced.

"What?"

The red-head's smile grew wider and he jumped to Tokiya, knocking him down. "Kiiiisssssss."

"I guess…", his hand lifted, sliding on the tanned jaw, "…I…", the bluenet's cheeks, already flushed from his drunken state, darkened another shade, "can…" Their slightly opened mouths joint, fitting perfectly on each other.

"**Cuttteee!"** Natsuki squealed, seeing his friends mellowed in kisses, "Syo-chaaaaaan, I wanna kiss like 'em too!"

"L-let go, Natsuki!" The violinist struggled, feeling the other tugging onto his small body. "Let goo!"

"Neveeeer!" His cheeks brushed against Syo's lovingly.

"They really can't get a hold of themselves…" Masato, soberer that the others, sighed.

"Hmhmhmhm!", Ren chuckled, "They aren't as experienced… as we are. 'Member when we stole my father's sake when we were kids?" A pair of reddened eyes sought for his lover.

"How couldn't I?"

"I'm boreeeeed!" Syo lifted his hands, punching the wooden table.

"You're right, Ochibi-chan. How 'bout a truth or dare to heat up the night?" A lazy smirk spread on Ren's face.

"I'm innnn." Syo and Otoya agreed, "I and Nat-chan had the same idea!", the red-head added.

"Yay! Let's play, let's play!" Natsuki stood up, swirling his body around incessantly.

"Natsuki, stop, mm…. dizzy." The older bluenet protested, the other simply continued until he fell onto Otoya who begun singing 'Twinkle twinkle little star'.

"Ichii, wanna play?"

"No."

"Masayan?"

"Those games are for kids."

"Believe me, Bluebird, they're not.", the saxophonist winked and insisted once more, "C'mon guys."

"Don't count on me." Tokiya continued refusing.

"**You can count on me like one, two, three!" **

"Haaa…", Masato sighed again, "Why does he have to turn into a jukebox whenever he is intoxicated… Otoya shut up and stay still for a second."

"**Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive!"**

Masato grumbled in response, that guy was a headache when he was drunk. Next time, he would take every droplet of alcohol away from his reach.

"You're afraid, Ichii?"

"I am _not_."

"Prove it." Ren knew him well, he knew the bluenet's weaknesses and just how to pull the right strings to make him accede to his requests. The bluenet growled deeply and ended up accepting. That was an easy win, Tokiya's resistance diminished whenever he was intoxicated which only played in the blond's favour. Now, there was only one left to convince, his dear Bluebird.

"Masayan…"

"No."

"C'mon, Bluebird, ya don't wanna be left alone-"

"Still, no."

He didn't want to bring that issue up. Pulling that one string could be the final blow, he would feel bad for it, guilty, ashamed…

…Maybe…

…No.

"What If suddenly everyone knew about your little secret…?", he leaned closer, "Your BDSM collection…"

Masato's eyes doubled, "W-what?!"

"**My dirty little secret! Who has to knowowow…"**

* * *

**Reply to guest: Thanks for reviewing! I said he was jealous but being jealous of a character was something idiotic to him so he just shrugged it off. And yes, the camera…. *devilish smirk* Kisses!**

**Thanks for reading, review/follow/favourite if you feel like it.**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
